A Vow
by Hsien Ko
Summary: Vows are the most important decisions that a person may do to change. When Misao comes to her decision after her morning she makes a vow...What she doesn't know is how much this would affect her family, most likely Aoshi * chapter 3*
1. Chapter 1: prologue Do you or don't you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or the characters in RK. I may add new characters but I'll tell you which one are mine. This is my first attempt to do fanfics online. Please no flames ^_^;   
  
Thoughts.  
"dialogue"  
Misao is 18 so I'm going to give Aoshi an elixer of life to be around 25  
  
A Vow   
Chapter 1: Do you, or don't you?  
  
  
  
Silence crept around Kyoto, Japan where the sun was soon to come out. Everyone seemed to be asleep except a certain Okashira that prepared tea for her mentor. Humming softly, the voice was found in the kitchen towards a woman of eighteen years and a long silken braid that swung back and forth. Carefully setting the tea pot down upon the tray, she hopped to pick up a couple of cups. Today will be the day, Misao smiled to herself slowly...yes today will be the day she will confess her love to Aoshi.  
  
How long has she been worrying about the words she would've said to him? She loved him; it was written all over her face! She knew how much she loved him ever since she was young enough to remember. Even when he defied Okina and left Kyoto, she welcomed him back with open arms. Forgiveness was one of her talents when it came towards to her Aoshi-sama.  
  
Yet it made her wonder sometimes...He was still reaching for atonement when he was at the Aoiya. His body and spirit remained within the temple where she would always bring tea for him. When will he let himself go, she wondered...Aoshi was one person she knew for so long yet the most she doesn't know. Sanosuke once called him "the icicle" for his stoicism. Misao had to agree, with his ice cold eyes and that indifference that masked any features upon the man she knew so long, how can he not be known by such a name that would fit him well?  
  
  
Yet his ice cold eyes, she remembered, that they once held the warmth in them...  
  
Just when will she melt that ice?  
  
She shrugged slightly and picked up her cloak and with the tray in her hands she set forth towards the temple that was her daily routine of the morning. Last night it was raining and formed a slight mist which surrounded the ground and emanating a thick layer of air that the temple's image blurred. With a bright smile upon her face and a light skip to the steps she made she opened the door, normally dressed in her ninja uniform and slipped into the room.  
  
The scented oils and incense waft within the room of prayer where a still figure sat down in a lotus style with his eyes closed and his body relaxed. A few candles lit which shown the dark hues of his black hair and a sharp jaw where a grim line spread to where his lips are. Broad shoulders and a straight back with a bit of cold indifference was no other but the one thing that her heart would jump of his voice.  
  
" Ohayo, Aoshi-sama."   
  
"...Ohayo, Misao."  
  
Silence seemed to move while Aoshi watched Misao began the tea ceremony. Her energy and her smile seemed to brighten the day. It would always bring warmth to everyone except himself. I don't deserve such happiness if I know myself on how much I've done wrong. He continued to hear her on how she would go about her day and such, asking about his day and how she was gonna start learning how to cook for the Aoiya until the question popped.  
  
"Do you love me, Aoshi-sama? " her eyes were full of hope.  
  
A moment of silence passed them as Aoshi looked at Misao with indifference. How can he love when he knew hate and how honor and duty was drilled deep within his soul.  
  
"Misao," he began " I care for you."  
  
"But why....why can't you love me?" her voice seemed to waver.  
  
"How can I love when I can't even know how to love...you are a mere child after all?"  
  
"....I see...." Misao stood up slowly...he only thought of her as a child..a little child who is vulnerable, and needs assistance no matter what. Her eyes remained dry as they finished the tea ceremony, already packing up and walked out of the cold doorway. She looked out the window and she started to walk down the wall......and then she started to run with tears that stung her eyes.  
  
to be continued  
  
  
Author's notes: So how did you like it? Nice huh?   
  
(ohayo- good morning  
  
(-sama) a shown of respect.  
  
I probably altered some of the scenes that may have been in the series. Hope you enjoyed them ^_^; 


	2. Chapter 2: Dooshite?

Author's notes:  Starts out like another time to bring the OOC characters in! It's only the beginning! Aa…now its time to bring Aoshi's thoughts upon the situation.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, nor the characters… I wish I did and steal all the cute guys in it ^_^;

Thoughts 

"Dialogue"

A Vow 

**Chapter 2 : Dooshite..? (why)**

He heard the soft movement of her footsteps, light as a feather that seemed to be dragging lead now.  Her slender body trembled while she carelessly picked up the tray and left the temple.  She was trembling, shaking, and what hit him the most was that he took a glimpse of the pain her eyes reflected upon his unwavering ones. Watching as the last bit of hope within her crumble within the mental images because she pined over him for so long.  He continued to stare out towards the door as she left, hearing her breath…heavy and choked. He was left to the solitary abode of the temple.

_I'm doing the right thing, _ Aoshi thought to himself one more time _I am doing the right thing._

Truly, his feelings within himself  created some sort of void within his mind…he'd seen too much and what he did…what he did to Okina when he left the Oniwabanshuu…and Misao…it was unforgivable.  His promise to kill Battousai, now Himura Kenshin, and failed upon it.  Returning home…returning home and meeting Misao with open arms towards him made him awkward.  It was that still, he couldn't move on towards the future as he himself was a mere relic of the feudal era.  How could he keep up with her? He was aging and she was still the girl he took care of.

And the same girl who turned into a woman…and her energy was the sun which he would want to bask in.

She is already at the age to marry.  She  is so young and had so much to live out there…why must she be held back from him? It wasn't fair upon his part really. She will understand…once she will take him out of her life and she will marry someone else.  She will be happy.  She will be happy with someone else.

_I'm doing the right thing._ Aoshi felt a slight stir in his chest that made him frown _I'm doing the right thing._

_---_

How  come she didn't see it sooner?  Was she that dense to not know?  He still considered her as someone so young.  He really didn't have the same feelings for her as she did with him.  Rocking back and forth, she stayed on her bed after the temple. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much that the tear streams made a mark even when her body couldn't muster up anymore water.  

It hurts though….it hurts a lot.

She wanted to give up from her fantasy of her and Aoshi being together…She wanted to run away but her mind screamed no.  What kind of Okashira would she be??  Misao gasped as she thought of her status now…_Okashira…_she sniffled knowing the title.  She barely earned the title as Okashira…it was through birth.  She remembered when she was young she wanted to be a great leader like Aoshi one day…and one day mature so he could see her beyond that…maybe that was what she needed to do.

Acting on impulse she took out a bag and started to grab most of her stuff that would be essential for traveling, clothes that would last, her cloak, her money, paper and letters, and anything else.  Misao looked at her things packed and stared out at the window where she saw the sun meet the hills.  Tonight…tonight she will leave as the girl pampered and return as a leader work for respect.

**to be continued**

Well, how do you like it so far? I need comments..I know it's a little bad but I'm learning ^_^.  


	3. Chapter 3: Walk with Me?

Author's notes: ….err… evil school, evil work, evil evil EVIL!!!….anywho. yes!  Still getting to this… Aoshi goes on debating upon himself and well what happens to our little Misao-chan???  Since I don't know much of the geography and topography of Japan…(ok I DO know some but I can't really pin point ) but I tried! Um well getting along with the story…

Disclaimer: I never owned  Rurouni Kenshin at all…I wish I did..

_Thoughts   ( if you can't see it, it's the italicized …hopefully italicized words.  If you see a bunch of these in paragraphs, it's a flashback )_

"Dialogue"

Words to know:

Ohayo- morning

Minna-san  - everyone (in respect)

Onegai – please

Okashira – leader

Arigato – Thankyou

Oniwanbanshuu – (sp? ) its  a ninja group . well At least that's what I think it means. 

Uruse- Shut up

Yare Yare – ok ok…it's a phrase on not wanting to get into an argument…like ' ok I agree with you ok?' 

Eeto – umm….

Anywho, it's everyone in the Aoiya and a fellow ninja followers. 

A prelude

Upon the desk of a young woman was a weight where the candle dimly lit upon the wax dribbled down to its last and created a trail on the wooden furniture. Upon the desk was a few origami flowers and a picture of the Oniwanbanshuu   There, a long sheet of faded paper and writing on ink tells the story to the fellow readers.

[ Dearest Minna-san,

             Ohayo.  By the time you read this I have already left the Aoiya and Kyoto as well.  Onegai…don't bother looking for me. I'll be fine! Really! Jiya, I left because I wanted to prove myself once and for all that I can truly become an Okashira. And I mean not by birth right… I want to make you and Aoshi-sama proud.  I also would like some time to think to myself and clear my mind.  Please understand.  I will do my best to give you letters. Okon and Omasu, I will try and learn to be a lady as well.  I want to grow up. Minna, please just understand ok? Arigato. I'll miss you all !

Yours truly,

Makimachi Misao]

And to the fellow readers, an elder with a long beard who picked up the paper and folded it in his pocket. _Sou desu Misao-chan…I wish you luck and find out what you really want…I'm just not sure if Aoshi will follow your pardon, _Okina stepped out of her room to go get his regular tea. 

"Oi Oi! Okon, is my tea ready???"

"In a minute you lazy old geezer!"

b A Vow /b 

**b Chapter 3: Walk with me? /b**

_One fluid movement.  Through the wrist and let it flow.  Relax._

A shining glint passed the trees as a sharp object whizzed by.  A blade so thin and sharp flew through the forest, cutting  anything that came upon its way until it reached its destiny.  Leaves split and twigs snapped against the sharp blade until a loud thonk was heard, echoing through the quiet plain.  Silence and the soft tuft of footsteps moved with  the autumn breeze seeing the dagger imbedded halfway, splitting the wood. 

Misao frowned.

She pulled her kunai out of the wood and saw the red "x" where she was suppose to hit .._A few centimeters off…_ she sighed silently and picked her daggers, hiding them in her kimono.  It was a simple two piece green kimono with a dark blue sash instead of the traditional obi that Karou wore.  

"Geez Aoi-san, how many times are we going to practice out here? In the dark?" a voice started from the bushes where a young man leaned against the tree trunk.

"Uruse Asuke," she muttered over towards the figure and launching one of her own kunai's at him who simply stepped aside, nicking his cheek.  Misao had to change her whole image along with her name so she wouldn't be found.  Her alias was Aoi Midoriko, a woman who lived a bit East of Kyoto.  

"Yare yare, I'm only kidding," he lifted his arm up in surrender and picked her kunai off the trunk.  He was only a few inches taller than Midoriko and started walking towards her.  His black shoulder-length hair was tied up so his bangs would somehow just spike around his slightly sharp dark eyes that twinkled in mischief.  He looked only a few years older than Midoriko " anyway, you need to concentrate more upon the subject…or maybe you're getting rusty in your skills."  

"Hmph," she snorted and grabbed the kunai, sheathing it in one of her secret compartments of the kimono and walking along beside him.  She only met Asuke for a few weeks now and it has almost reached a month as they were making their way towards Yokohama.  

-*-  Flashback -*-

I

It was rainy season by the time she was miles away from Kyoto's streets and Misao was running…running from the bandits…she took out five or six of them but they were too many for her to combat all of them.

Suddenly a figure was walking down a path she was running and wore a rice hat and a cloak.  Unfortunately Misao wasn't looking back and bumped into the figure. The person; however saw her distress as the guy snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her close towards the shadows of the forest.

Misao was about to scream hentai at the awkward position they were, her thighs slightly parted so that his hips fitted against his, her breathing a staccato and her body pressed against his guy she doesn't know..plus his hands were on her lowerback with his fingers rearing close to her behind.  Her mind was going haywire and her nerves were frayed on what is she going to do…the man right now might rape her until she heard his breath in her ear.

"Keep silent and they won't find you," a deep voice uttered under the rice hat as his cloak surrounded them both as they both were still for a couple of minutes till the bandits were no longer present.

After a  few moments, a loud smack echoed about in the forest.  

"Hentai," Misao sniffed slightly from the cold, glaring at the tall man now who had a lovely red handprint on his cheek.

"Your welcome," he bit a smile towards the girl.  He noticed the girl was starting to shiver a lot and coughing a bit ".hey…you need a place to stay?" he pulled her towards him again and pulled her towards a shack.  

Misao couldn't help but agree towards the stranger as he effortlessly picked her up…looking up to meet his eyes for a moment before everything went black.

The moment she woke up, she saw the man who sat in the corner and found herself bundled up in the covers.  She was about to get up until she felt a draft on her back meaning that she was naked under the covers.  Shrieking slightly she pulled the covers close to her which unfortunately awakened the lecher and savior…

"Where are my clothes?" Misao demanded.

"I'm letting them dry." He motioned them hanging on string.

"….eeto….Arigato….for saving me .." Misao looked down.

"Aww hey, no problemo, " the man grinned boyishly " what's your name anyway..? and why are you wandering out in the woods?"

"My name is….." Misao started to panick as she quickly spurt out a name "Aoi…..Aoi Midoriko….and I was here to train." 

"mm…so That's why you have the skimpy ninja outfit," he mused.."Oh…my name is Rei…Asuke Rei…you look a bit down in the dumps…lost love?"

Misao mused about how this guy liked to talk but when he mentioned something about a lost love she smiled sadly " in a way yes…"…she looked up at him.

"mm…..well then how bout since I'm training as well, how bout you and me be partners and train together? This way any bandits won't stand in our way…" Asuke smirked and lightly patted his katana.  " SO how bout it..? Will you take the walk with me?"

Misao looked at the guy for a moment.  He didn't seem like a bad guy…he DID help her..oh why not? She needed to train and perhaps having interaction with other people may help her too. 

She smiled brightly " sure."  

/I

-End of Flashback-

And that's how she gotten herself the new kimono and she continued to train around the outskirts in Kyoto.  Asuke was good to his word about training as he attacked her with his katana and she parried with her kunai, do a couple of hand to hand fighting, and of course the one thing she needed to work at was meditating.  She was hopefully going to travel to Yokohama or Tokyo to maybe visit her friends.  

I wonder how the others in the Aoiya are doing…Aoshi-sama…NO! I won't think of him…

And even then, looking up at the sky…the pale sky…if any darker…she could swear it would be ice blue….like him…

TBC…

BLEH…..yea…kinda had to end it here for a moment…damn school T_T;;…well hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLS so I know you like it okie? ^__^  See you in the Next Chapter! Nostalgia!!


End file.
